Hitherto, NaX crystals have been produced commercially by a hydrogel process resulting in crystals ranging in particle size from 1 to 5 .mu.m. In applications requiring NaX particles of larger size it has been usual to agglomerate the hydrogel crystals into pellets held together by an inorganic adhesive.